Destiny of us
by hawa-chan
Summary: Tsuna telah jatuh sakit dan cacat. Perkara ini telah merapatkan dirinya dengan Hibari. Akhirnya Tsuna telah mengandung! Apakah yang telah terjadi! Dihasilkan oleh saya dan Honeyhana!


Penulis asal: Akira Amano

Cerita oleh: Hawa-chan dan Honeyhana

* * *

Tsuna tertidur akibat terlalu memandang ke arah langit sambil terfikir.

"Hibari-san."

Tiba-tiba lelaki kesayangannya itu muncul.

"Tsunayosh.i"

"Jangan tidur di tempat aku,"

Tsuna pun terkejut.

"Hi...Hibari-san! Acckk!"

Tsuna terjatuh dari kerusi. Perlahan-lahan Tsuna bangun. Mukanya merah.

"A...alamak..."

Hibari merenung. Hibari terdiam melihat gelagat si comel menepuk debu yang melekat kat baju dia.

"Ma...Maafkan saya.."

"Apa yang awak buat kat sini?''

Tsuna terkejut. Dia memang tidak tahu untuk menjawab. Tiba-tiba, dia terasa kakinya amat lemah lalu terjatuh. Hibari terkejut.

"Oii! Tsunayoshi!"

Tsuna segera di bawa ke hospital.

* * *

"Apa?"

Hibari terkejut

"Tak guna punya Tsuna, menyusahkan orang je." kata Reborn

Doktor itu berpeluh.

"Kakinya telah kehilangan fungsi."

"TAK MUNGKIN!"jerit Gokudera.

Dalam minda Hibari: _Jatuh dari kerusi boleh menyebabkan cacat?__Kena pastikan ni_

___"Takkanlah."_

___Hibari pun menunggu seberapa ketika untuk menunggu peluang melawat Tsuna. Akhirnya jururawat muncul. Reborn dan yang lain-lain pun keluar_

___"Ahli keluarganya?"_

___"KAMI!"jerit Gokudera_

___"Tskk!"kata Hibari yang menunggu kat tepi luar tingkap_

___Selepas menunggu selama tiga jam, akhirnya Hibari berjaya melawat Tsuna. Tsuna sedang tidur._

___Hibari duduk di sebelah Tsuna._

___"Tsuna...yoshi..."_

___Tsuna yang sedang lena seperti dibuai mimpi. Dia seperti ternampak Hibari duduk disebelahnya. Dan, dia terasa kehangatan yang lembut di tangan kanannya. Ianya...seperti lelaki yang dicintainya bersama-samanya di padang rumput yang hijau lagi luas._

___"Aku tak mahu mimpi ini berakhir..."_

___"Ia dah berakhir pun."kata Hibari lalu mengejutkan Tsuna. Tsuna cuba bangun, akan tetapi...sesuatu yang berlainan berlaku_

___"Aku tak dapat rasakan kaki aku...Tak mungkin..."_

___Tsuna memegang kakinya. Sejuk. Dia cuba menekannya namun dia tak dapat merasakkan apa-apa._

___''Ti...tidak...''_

___Tsuna yang ketakutan mengambil satu pasu bunga yang berdekatan dan memukul kakinya. Seperti histeria, dia menjerit._

___"TIDAKK! TIDAKK! TIDAKK!" dan menangis._

___Namun, belum sempat untuk Tsuna menghancurkan segala-gala di sekelilingnya, Hibari sempatm menghalangnya dan menahan tangannya. Hibari menarik budak yang kasihan itu ke dadanya._

___"Sudahlah tu...Tsunayoshi."_

___Dia memang tidak pandai berkata-kata. Apa yang boleh dilakukannya cumalah...Tsuna menangis di sisinya._

* * *

___"Kelak..."kata Tsuna._

___"Saya tak akan dapat berjalan lagi..."_

___Hibari terdiam._

___"..."_

___"Saya...dah cacat..."kata Tsuna._

___Hibari terkejut. Dia memandang budak itu._

___"Tsunayoshi..."_

___"Kelak...Apa yang patut saya lakukan?" jerit Tsuna lalu menangis._

___Hibari terkejut._

___"Hibari-san! Beritahulah saya! Apa yang harus saya lakukan!" jeritnya sambil memegang baju Hibari. Sekali lagi Hibari tergamam. Tsuna menangis teresak-esak._

___"Ada satu perkara..."_

___"Ah?"Tsuna terkejut._

___Hibari menarik budak itu ke dadanya._

___"Berada di sisi aku sudah cukup!"_

___Tsuna tergamam._

___"Ya!"_

___Hibari menolak kerusi roda Tsuna._

___Sejak itu, Hibari akan melawat Tsuna di hospital setiap hari. Kadang kala, dia akan membawa makanan untuk di beri kepada Tsuna_

___"Err.. Hibari...sudah la tu."_

___"Kenapa?"_

___"Emm...makanan ni... bukan terlalu mahal ke?"_

___Sushi yang diberi Hibari sememangnya bukan main sebarang. Sekali lihat pun, kelihatan bersinar._

_____SHing_

_____"Makanan hospital pasti tak sedap."_

_____"Tapi..."_

_____Hibari memandang tajam ke arah Tsuna._

_____"Hiiiii...!"_

_____Tsuna terfikir.__Ah...Dah tak ada tenaga untuk membantah lagi. Hibari-san...Tiba-tiba Hibari memeluknya menyebabkan Tsuna terbaring di atas katil. Muka Tsuna sangat merah._

_______"Hibari-san!"_

_______Hibari mengusap-usap rambut coklat Tsuna dan mencium dahi Tsuna._

_______"Ah..."_

_______Tsuna cuba untuk bernafas kerana teramat cemas dan teruja dengan perbuatan lelaki yang lebih tua itu. Dan akhirnya, bibir mereka bertembung. Tiba-tiba Gokudera muncul di bilik Tsuna dan ternampak perbuatan Hibari itu. Dia terkejut._

_______"JAHANAM! APA YANG KAU BUAT PADA JUUDAIME!"jerit Gokudera lalu menyerang Hibari."_

_______T________suna dan Hibari dengan cepatnya mengeluarkan tonfa nya._

_______Gokudera membaling sebilangan dinamit kea rah Hibari, tanpa menyedari, Tsuna juga berada di tempat yang berdekatan_

_______Gokudera menyedari kehadiran Tsuna di tepi Hibari kemudian selepas membaling dinamit tersebut namun sudah terlambat._

_______"Ahh! Juudaime!"_

_______"Tsskk..! Menyusahkan"_

_______Hibari terus memeluk Tsuna dan melarikan nya dari tempat tersebut melalui tingkap._

_______"Aahhhh!" jerit Tsuna yang ketakutan sambil mengengam kuat baju Hibari._

_______Hibari dengan berhati-hati nya memeluk Tsuna balik agar Tsuna tidak jatuh dari gengamannya. Kedengaran suara Gokudera dari jauh memanggil Juudaime kesayangannya namun Hibari tidak mempedulikannya._

_______"Aku akan membawa Tsunayoshi ke tempat yang lebih selamat!" Dia terus membawa Tsuna jauh dari hospital tersebut sehingga la mereka sampai di suatu taman._

* * *

_______"BODOH!"jerit Reborn lalu memukul Gokudera. Gokudera tercampak ke dinding._

_______"Arghh!"_

_______"Dengar baik-baik! Kau dah buatkan mereka salah faham!"jerit Bianchi."Hayato tak guna!"_

_______"Lain kali kalau nak tegur, tegurlah elok-elok, ni pakai serang saja! Tak hairanlah mereka lari!"Gokudera tunduk._

_______"Maaf..."_

_______Reborn mengeluh._

_______"Baiklah sekarang...Macam mana nak cari mereka berdua itu?"_

_______"Hibari-san, rasanya sudah lewat ni!"_

_______"Hmmm...?"_

_______Tsuna yang berada di dalam pelukan Hibari berasa sungguh bahagia. Namun, dia juga berasa risau jika mereka yang lain mencari dia._

_______"Saya rasa, saya harus pergi..."_

_______"Perlukah awak pergi ke tempat itu lagi?"_

_______Hibari mengeratkan lagi pelukannya. Diterangi malam yang indah, bintang menemani mereka sebagai hiasan kepada keadaan yang romantis ini._

_______"Bukankah aku sudah kata, berada di sisi ku sudah memadai."_

_______"Hi...hibari..."_

_______Tsuna terus memandang ke arah Hibari._

_______"Tsuna..."_

_______Hibari mendekatkan bibirnya sehingga lanya menyentuh bibir lagi keadaan, Hibari mula menggunakan lidahnya._

_______"Ahh..! Hi...hmmpp"_

_______Sedikit demi sedikit Hibari menarik baju Tsuna lalu membiarkan tubuhnya separuh terdedah. Kemudian seluarnya pula._

_______Hibari kemudian menarik budak lelaki kecil itu ke ribanya. Muka Tsuna bertambah merah. Tsuna terfikir._

_________Mak, ayah! Saya akan menuju ke alam dewasa!_

_________Tsuna tertidur di sisi terfikir._

___________Tsunayoshi...Kau begiitu suci. Cinta kau terhadapku begitu suci. Namun..._

___________Tsuna terbangun. Disisinya ialah Gokudera dan Yamamoto. Tsuna terkejut._

___________"Eh?"_

___________Mengapa dua rakannya itu berada di situ? Bukankah dia bersama Hibari semalam? Gokudera terbangun._

___________"Ah! Selamat pagi Juudaime!"_

___________Tsuna terkejut._

___________"Oh! Tsuna memang dah bangun!"_

___________Tsuna tergamam._

___________"Yamamoto...Gokudera-kun!"_

___________Tsuna memandang kiri dan kanan untuk mencari Hibari._

___________"Ah, sekiranya awak mencari Hibari, dia yang hantar awak pulang" kata terkejut._

___________Hibari-san...Tinggalkan saya? Tapi kenapa? Semalam mereka sangat bahagia!_

* * *

___________T__suna memandang ke luar tingkap._

_Ahh~ Sudah beberapa hari saya tak nampak Hibari-san_

_Sejak Hibari meninggalkan Tsuna dia hospital, dia tidak. lagi melawatnya. Tsuna berasa sungguh sedih. Dia menangis tak berhenti-henti apabila dia bersendirian di bilik yang kosong merindui Hibari. Senyumannya, belaiannya, pelukannya, sentuhannya, ciumannya, segala-galanya bagaikan mimpi yang , apabila dia bangun, dia menyedari bahawa adalah mustahil untuk mereka dapat berasa sakit, bukan sahaja dia tidak dapat berjalan, malah dia juga kehilangan insan yang dia cintai._

_"Hibari-san..."_

_Air mata yang mengalir tidak berhenti-henti menitis hati Tsuna yang kesunyian._

_"Uhh...Hi...Hibarii..."_

_Tiba-tiba, Tsuna pengsan._

_Samar-samar, dia terdengar perbualan._

_"Ya, dia sudah menghidapi penyakit yang jarang berlaku!"_

_Eh?_

_"Apa?"jerit Nana._

_"Ia bermula dengan kakinya. Lama kelamaan kesemua sistem tubuhnya juga akan hilang fungsi!"_

_Nana sudah tidak dapat menahan lagi air matanya._

_"Tsu-kun~Tsu-kun!"_

_Doktor itu mengeluh._

_"Tambahan lagi, kita ada satu lagi masalah!"_

_Eh? Semua orang terkejut._

_"Ia mungkin pelik tapi..."_

_Tsuna cemas._

_"Anak puan sudah mengandung. Usia kandungannya sudah 3 minggu!" Semua orang terkejut._

_"TAK MUNGKIN!"jerit Tsuna._

_Dia cuba bangun dari katil namun dia terjatuh. Darah yang agak banyak mengalir dari kakinya. Semua orang panik. Tsuna dibawa ke bilik pembedahan. Selepas beberapa jam, doktor keluar dari bilik itu. Semua orang cemas._

_"Bertenang! Keadaan ibu dan bayi..."_

_Semua terkejut._

_"...selamat!"_

_Semua berasa lega._

_"Tapi, kenapa Tsu-kun boleh mengandung? Kan dia lelaki?" tanya ibu Tsuna dengan keadaan yang risau akan situasi anaknya_

_"Ini merupakan kesan sampingan daripada Dying will bullet."_

_Tiba-tiba, Reborn muncul bersama Bianchi._

_"Reborn!"_

_"Dengan lebih tepat lagi...kesungguhan Tsuna untuk mengandung!"_

_Dying will bullet itu membantu kesungguhannya untuk mengandung;menjadikannya kenyataan! Nana tergamam._

_"Peluru ini bukannya peluru yang seberangan" Semua orang beasa pelik akan kenyataan tersebut._

_"Tapi, dulu masa Primo, tak pernah pun berlaku hal ini." kata Dino._

_"Tak, ianya pernah berlaku."_

_"APA!"Semua orang terkejut!"Dino, seperti yang awak sedia maklum, Guardian of mist Primo telah menekan Primo untuk meletak jawatan kan masa pemerintahannya._

_""Err..ya. Dengar kata, Spade tidak suka akan Primo masa tu, jadi...""Tapi itu bukan kebenarannya."_

_"Hah?"_

_"Sebenarnya, seperti Tsuna juga, Giotto juga tidak sengaja mengandungkan anak."_

_Semua orang berasa Reborn,_

_" ... kebenaranya, Spade menyuruh Primo meletak jawatan kerana ianya bakal membahayakan status dan kesihatan Primo kalau dia meneruskan kerjanya. Primo yang sememangnya tenat terpaksa tunduk akan nasihat Spade dan pindah ke Jepun. Seperti yang kita tahu, Spade ialah guardian Primo yang paling tidak setia. Hakikatnya, Spade mencintai Primo secara senyap dan berlakon sebagai jahat dalam Vongola"_

_Semua orang diam."Tapi, kalau benar Primo mengandung, siapa bapa dia?" tanya Gokudera_

_"Hmm.. Kalau tak silap, semasa Giotto pindah ke jepun, Alaude juga mengikutnya. Jadi, kemungkinan Alaude adalah bapa kepada bayi tersebut."_

_Semua orang berasa seperti tidak percaya akan apa yang Reborn beritahu tadi. Namun, adalah mustahil juga untuk Reborn untuk menipu mereka pada situasi , yang menjadi tanda tanya adalah, siapakah pula bapa kepada bayi yang dikandung Tsuna?_

_"Ini bermakna..."_

_"Tsuna terlalu mencintai Hibari hingga sangup mengandungkan anaknya!" Nana dan semua orang tergamam._

_"Kesan dying will bullet terlalu dasyat!"_

_Cinta Tsuna terlalu dalam. Sekarang Tsuna telah mengandung, di manakah bapanya?Mengapakah...Hibari meninggalkan Tsuna begitu sahaja?_

* * *

_Tsuna termenung. Dia menghabiskan masa dengan memeluk perutnya yang masih leper itu. Mengenangkan...Hibari, bapa kepada bayi itu._

_Kenapa jadi begini? Dia bukan saja telah jatuh sakit, dengan perlahan-lahan dia sudah menjadi cacat keseluruhan badannya. Dan kemudian, dia mengandung pula._

_Tsuna tertanya-tanya, apakah nasib anak ini kelak?_

_"Tsuna..." kata Hibari dalam hati._

_Sejak meninggalkan Tsuna di bawah jagaan dua rakan baiknya, Hibari berasa tidak senang hatiRasanya, aku harus berhenti melarikan terus pergi ke hospital dan mencari Tsuna di biliknyaDi situ, Tsuna sedang tidur, sambil meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas perut._

_Melihat keadaan Tsuna yang serba sihat, Hibari berasa terus mendekati secara senyap agar dia tidak tersedar dari mencium dahi Tsuna dengan lembut dan kemudian di kemudian memandang wajah insan yang dicintainya tersebut sebeberapa ketika, dan kemudian dia menghilangkan diri lagi dari situ tanpa disedari Tsuna._

_Tsuna terbangun._

_"Are?"_

_Tsuna terpinga-pinga._

_"Tadi seperti bau Hibari-san," katanya lagi._

_Tsuna memandang keluar tingkap. Dia terkejut. Dia ternampak Hibari berjalan keluar dari hospital._

_Tsuna menolak roda kerusinya dan ingin berjalan-jalan. Tiba-tiba dia terdengar perbualan jururawat-jururawat di sebelah._

_"Ne, awak tahu tak pasal Sawada-kun?"_

_"Ah! Budak itulah yang hamil walaupun dia seorang lelaki!"_

_"Awak tahu tak yang dia tiada harapan sembuh?"_

_"Ya, saya dengar dia mungkin akan mati ketika melahirkan anak itu!"_

_"Kasihannya! Dia masih muda lagi!"_

_Tsuna tergamam mendengar perbualan mereka. Saya...akan mati?_

_Tsuna bagaikan tidak percaya apa yang matanya mula menitis dipipinya. _

_Aku...aku tak nak mati!_

_Hibari-san! Aku belum meluahkan perasaanku pada Hibari. Aku nak berjumpa dengannya_

_Tsuna terus menuju ke arah sekolah. Dia tahu bahawa pasti Hibari berada kat sekolah Namun, tiba-tiba, kerusi rodanya terlanggar batu menyebabkan dia terjatuh. Namun, ia tidak mematahkan semangatnya untuk bertemu Hibari ..walaupun kesakitan, Tsuna merangkak ke arah sekolah sehinggalah._

_"Ahhhhhhhhh! Sakiiiitt! Sakiiittt!"_

_Kesakitan yang dihadapi Tsuna terlalu berat._

_Dia menangis teresak-esak menahan keasakitan tersebut._

_"Hibariiiiiiii! Sakkkiiiiitt!"_

_Secara kebetulan, Hibari berada di tempat berdekatan._

_"Tsuna?"_

_"Tsunayoshi?"jerit Hibari._

_Dia berlari ke arah Tsuna dan mendapati darah yang amat banyak keluar dari kaki budak panik. Diasememangnya tidak tahu apa yang telah berlaku._

_"Ke...kenapa ni?"_

_Tsuna yang dalam kesakitan ternampak Hibari._

_"Hiba...Hibari-san..."_

_Hibari terkejut._

_"Tsunayoshi! Kenapa ni? Beritahulah aku!"_

_Tsuna terdiam dan tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi. Ketika Hibari ingin memegang tangannya, tangan Tsuna sudah pun jatuh ke tanah. Hibari tergamam._

_"Tsuna...yoshi?TSUNAYOSHI!"_

_"A..apa?Tak mungkin!"kata Hibari._

_Reborn merenungnya._

_"Dia hamil. Sudah 3 bulan. Namun badannya sudah begitu lemah. Ditambah pula dengan kandungannya nyaris-nyaris gugur sebanyak dua kali!"_

_Hibari tergamam._

_"Jadi bagaimana sekarang?"tanya Reborn._

_Hibari berpeluh. Dia memandang Reborn._

_"Aku...akan bertanggungjawab!"_

_Badan Tsuna terasa berat. Apabila dia bangun dari tidur masa tu, dia dapati, oksigen mask dipakaikan di sekitar mulutnya dan dia berada di tempat lain._

_Apa yang aku buat tadi? Kenapa aku disini..._

_Dia kemudian memandang ke arah kanannya._

_Sini...hospital?_

_Kemudian, dia memandang ke arah kirinya, dan mendapati ada seseorang yang sedang baring disisi katil. Rambut orang tersebut berwarna hitam dan agak pendek. Hanya satu sahaja wajah yang terlintas di fikiran Tsuna masa itu._

_"Hi...Hibari-san?"_

_Tsuna cuba menyentuhnya namun dia kelihatan jauh_

_Tanganya terasa berat untuk memejamkan matanya dengan harapn ini bukannya mimpi semata-mata_

_"Tsunayoshi-kun"_

_Tiba-tiba, Tsuna dapat merasakan pelukan yang hangat. Tsuna terus membuka matanya._

_"Hibari-san"_

_"Kau ni...memang seekor herbivor yang lemah!"kata Hibari._

_Tsuna tergamam. Mata Hibari berkaca namun air mata tetap tidak gugur dari mata lelaki tergamam._

_"Jadi...inginkah kau..."_

_Tsuna tergamam._

_"Mengahwini aku?"_

_Tsuna tergamam._

_"Ah?"_

_Tsuna terkejut._

_"Jangan buat aku ulang ayat-ayat ku!" kata Hibari dengan kasar._

_"Eeekkkk!"_

_Tsuna terus ketakutan. Dia kemudiannya terasa sakit di bahagian tulang belakangnya._

_"Aduhh! sakit! Sakit!"_

_"Tsunayoshi."_

_Hibari terus membantu Tsuna membetulkan kedudukannya. Keadaan kembali tenang. Hibari mengeluh._

_"Ti..tidak. Maksud aku, Aku dah tahu segala-galanya."_

_"Eehh?"_

* * *

_Pada pagi itu, Tsuna terasa badan dia semakin berat. Sudah 6 bulan peristiwa tersebut telah berlaku dimana dia diberitahu bahawa dia telah mengandung._

_"Aku bakal melahirkan anak Hibari"_

_Tsuna tersenyum memikirkan dia bakal menjadi seorang ibu kepada anak ini. Tsuna mengusap-usap perutnya yang amat besar itu. bayi itru menendang perutnya. Tsuna sangat gembira dan bahagia. Tsuna ternampak cincin di serta-merta, mukanya menjadi merah. Cincin itu adalah cincin perkahwinannya dengan Hibari._

_Beberapa bulan yang lepas, Hibari membawanya ke Barcelona untuk berkahwin memandangkan perkahwinan sesama jantina tidak dibenarkan di Jepun. Walaupun Tsuna sudah sarat mengandung, namun undang-undang tetap tidak membenarkan pperkahwinan itu mereka terpaksa berkahwin di luar negara._

_"Tsuna, awak buat apa?"_

_Tiba-tiba, Gokudera muncul di luar muka pintu hospital_

_"Yo, Tsuna. Awak ok ke?"_

_Muncul pula Yamamoto di belakang Gokudera_

_"Wei, budak baseball! Hormat sikit bila nak cakap ngan Jyuudaime!"_

_"Maa, Maa, Gokudera-kun. Tak baik berkelahi. Lagipun..."_

_Tsuna mengusap kandungannya._

_"Bayi ini pun tak suka mendengar kamu berdua bertengkar. Haha. "_

_Gokudera terdiam dan berasa malu akan kelakuannya._

_"Jadi, Tsuna..." Yamamoto tiba-tiba bersuara._

_"Macam mana awak dan Hibari?"_

_Gokudera dan Tsuna agak terkejut akan soalan itu._

_"Apa maksud awak?" Tsuna menyoal Yamamoto balik_

_"Umm., maksud saya, awak dah Hibari ada bertengkar tak?"_

_"Huh? Mana ada!"_

_"Yeke... Baguslah begitu."_

_"Kenapa awak tanya soalan gini?"_

_"Takde apa-apa . Cuma risau pasal kan Hibari tu kira-kira pengawas terganas kat sekolah. Jadi,..."_

_"Kamu bercakap pasal aku ke?"_

_Tiba-tiba, Hibari tiba ke bilik itu._

_"Ah,anata!"_

_"Anata?" jerit Gokudera dan Yamamoto serentak._

_Tsuna terkejut kerana menyangka panggilannya terlalu pelik._

_"Ah, maaf, mungkin saya patut panggil awak Danna-sama!"_

_Kemudian, melihat lagi reaksi Hibari yang kelihatan terkejut, Tsuna mula menangis._

_"Ma..maaf! Apa yang harus saya panggil awak!"_

_Tiba-tiba Hibari mendekati Tsuna lalu mencium perutnya yang besar itu._

_"Panggil saja Kyoya-san, susah sangatkah?"_

_Semua orang terkejut melihat perbuatan Hibari itu. Muka Tsuna semakin merah._

_"Bo...bolehkah?"_

_Hibari mengangguk. Melihat kemesraan suami isteri itu, Yamamoto menjadi cemburu lalu menarik Gookudera keluar._

_"Oi! Apa tarik tarik ni?" jerit Gokudera._

_"Maaf menggangu, kami pergi dulu!" kata Yamamoto tersengih lalu menarik Gokudera. Lalu mereka menghilangkan diri._

_"Bye, bye.." kata Tsuna sambil melambai-lambai tangannya._

_Sekarang, hanya tinggal Hibari dan Tsuna bersendirian di bilik itu lagi. Walaupun ini bukan kali pertama mereka berdua-duaan begini, tetapi, Tsuna masih berasa malu Hibari membawa sebakul buah-buahan bersamanya._

_"Um.. Hibari.."_

_Tsuna memecahkan suasana yang senyam itu._

_"Umm. awak ada tak fikir..."_

_Tsuna tersipu-sipu malu._

_"Nak namakan anak kita apa?"_

_Tiba-tiba, keadaan menjadi senyam semula._

_Hibari hanya tersenyum_

_"Kenapa tanya soalan ini?"_

_Eeekk. Malunya tanya soalan gini, kata Tsuna dalam hati._

_"Umm. Umm. Kan ini normal, umm.."_

_Haha, comel la budak ni, kata Hibari dalam hati lak._

_"Maksud aku, kan tak lama bayi nie nak dilahirkan...ja..jadi, mestilah bagi nama pada dia kan. Sekurang-kurangnya, takyah kita terburu-buru kelak bila bayi nie dilahirkan."_

_Hibari tak tahan gelak melihat wajah Tsuna yang kerisauan._

_Tiba-tiba Hibari mencium pipi Tsuna sehingga isterinya itu kemerahan._

_"Hm...comelnya..." kata Hibari._

_Pujian dari suaminya itu menambahkan lagi kemerahan di pipinya._

_"Apa kata..."_

_Tsuna tergamam._

_"Tsunayuki."_

_"Tak kisah lelaki atau perempuan...Tapi, kalau ialah kembar..."_

_" Um. kalau untuk lelaki, bagi nama Hibird."_

_Tsuna tergagam._

_"Err... Hibari...itu..."_

_"Kenapa?"_

_Takkan la Hibari cuma tahu nak bagi nama untuk anak perempuan sahaja. Kan itu nama burung dia. = ='''_

_"Um. Kalau anak lelaki, biar sahaja saya yang bagi la." kata Tsuna._

_"Hmm. Suka hati awak la."_

* * *

_"Wei yamamoto! Apahal awak tarik aku tadi!"_

_Gokudera terus melepaskan tangan dia dari genggaman Yamamoto._

_"La. Kan tadi Tsuna tengah 'bermesra' dengan suami dia. Baik kita tak payah nak kacau."_

_"Kalau itupun, tak payah la pegang tangan aku sampai ke sini! Apa yang orang lain akan kata kalau nampak kita berdua pegang tangan."_

_kalau ikutkan aku, aku tak kisah pun apa yang orang lain nak kata._

_Yamamoto mengeluh memikirkan Gokudera yang tak pernah memahami isi hatinya._

_"Apa pun, aku nak pergi balik dulu. Aku ada banyak kerja nak lakukan."_

_"Oh, Baiklah."_

_Yamamoto hanya mampu memandang kelibat gokudera yang sudah pun jauh dari pandangan nya_

_"Nampaknya, aku gagal nak luahkan perasaan aku lagi hari ini." Kata Yamamoto dan terus pergi dari situ._

_Namun , Yamamoto mula bertekad lalu berpatah balik dan memegang bahu Gokudera dan memusingkan badannya._

_"Gokudera!"_

_"Apa?" kata Gokudera._

_Tiba-tiba, Yamamoto mencium Gokudera. Gokudera terkejut dengan perbuatan rakannya itu._

_"Em…em.."_

_"Puuuaahhh!" jerit Gokudera lalu menolak Yamamoto._

_Mereka terjatuh di atas rumput. Yamamoto tetap memeluk dan mencium Gokudera walaupun Gokudera bergelut untuk melepaskan diri._

_"A…apa yang kau buat ni?" jerit Gokudera._

_Gokudera terus menampar Yamamoto._

_"Yamamoto ,... apa yang awak ..."_

_Yamamoto memandang kosong ke tanah._

_"Maafkan aku, Gokudera. Tapi, aku tak nak hubungan kita kekal begini lagi."_

_Yamamoto terus memandang Gokudera._

_"Aku cintakan awak."_

_Gokudera terkejut. Dia terus melarikan diri dari yamamoto. Dia berlari sekuat hatinya. Bukan sahaja dia berasa malu, malah sedih._

_Yamamoto tidak mengejar Gokudera._

_Dia sudah menjangkakan semua ini akan berlaku_

_"Gokudera, aku tak tipu..."_

_Tiba-tiba mereka terdengar akan jeritan dari tingkat 3 hospital._

_"Tsunayoshi! Tsunayoshi!" jerit Hibari._

_Dengan serta merta Gokudera dan Yamamoto menuju ke bilik Tsuna. Mereka terkejut melihat Tsuna dibawa dengan pengusung dan sedang memakai topeng oksigen dalam keadaan tercungap-cungap._

_"Juudaime!" jerit Gokudera._

_"Tsuna!" jerit Yamamoto._

_Suasana sangat cemas. Hibari mengikut pengusung beroda itu sambil memegang tangan Tsuna._

_" Apa…apa dah jadi?" tanya Gokudera, berpeluh._

_Hibari terkejut apabila Tsuna tercungap-cungap apabila dia tengah memotong buah. "Tsuna, kenapa nie?"_

_Hibari kelihatan agak cemas melihat keadaan Tsuna._

_"Hi... Hibari... susah... nak bernafas..."_

_"Hibari tanpa membuang masa terus memanggil doktor yang berdekatan._

_"Doktor! Isteri saya! Dia ada masalah!"_

_"Apa? Nurse! Cepat bawa pesakit ke bilik kecemasan'_

_Selepas itu, keadaan menjadi semakin cemas apabila Tsuna di bawa ke bilik pemeriksaan selama 8 jam berikutnya._

_"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Juudaimee!" Gokudera tidak dapat menahan kemarahannya._

_"Sudahlah tu! Ini hospital! Kita tak boleh buat bising!"_

_Tiba-tiba, yamamoto menahan Gokudera dari memukul Hibari._

_"Pasti dia telah melakukan apa-apa pada juudaime! Cakap! Kenapa juudaime pengsan!"_

_PAAKKK!_

_Tiba-tiba, Bianchi menampar Gokudera. Gokudera terdiam_

_Pada masa itu, dia terlalu mempedulikan keadaan Tsuna sehinggakan fobia dia hilang._

_"Hayato, ini bukan salah Hibari. Bukankah kita sudah maklum bahawa Tsuna mungkin akan mati bila-bila masa."_

_Air mata Gokudera mencurah sehingga ke pipinya. Memikirkan mereka akan kehilangan Tsuna adalah terlalu besar melutut di depan bianchi sambil menangis. diikuti dengan orang lain kecuali Hibari. Hibari terus meninggalkan tempat itu sambil menahan sebaknya._

_"Tengok tu! Isterinya sedang tenat, dia masih boleh..."_

_Tiba-tiba Yamamoto menepuk bahu Gokudera._

_"Kau patut tahu. Hibari adalah orang yang paling risau di sini!"_

_"Oleh itu...jangan fikir kau saja yang risau kan Tsuna!" jerit Yamamoto._

_Gokudera tergamam._

_Sementara itu, doktor sedaya upaya menyelamatkan Tsuna. Mereka terpaksa berhati-hati kerana takut menjejaskan kandungan Tsuna yang telah mencecah 6 bulan itu. Tsuna masih lagi tercungap-cungap._

_"Ky...Kyoya...san.."_

_Tsuna memanggil manggil suaminya itu. Tubuh Tsuna amat lemah. Doktor juga tidak pasti dapat menyelamatkan Tsuna dan kedua-duanya._

_"Tsuna, Tsuna, bangun"_

_Ketika Tsuna berada di ambang maut, Tsuna terdengar suara yang amat dikenalinya_

_"Tsuna.."_

_Rambut berwarna keemasan itu, amat ku kenali._

_"Gi...giotto...?_

_Pandangannya makin jelas.. Rupa-rupanya, Giotto yang tengah bercakap dengannya. Badan Tsuna masih agak lemah untuk digerakkan._

_"Kenapa awak dekat sini?"_

_Tsuna terpinga-pinga melihat kehadiran Giotto, kemudian, dia menyedari bahawa keadaan sekelilingnya kelihatan gelap._

_"Tsuna, sekarang, awak berada di dunia yang hampir dengan saya."_

_Tsuna masih agak keliru._

_"Apa maksud awak?"_

_Giotto terus menunjukkan sesuatu bebola di atas tangannya. Di situ, Tsuna ternampak dirinya. Dirinya yang tengah dibedah. Tsuna terkejut._

_"Doktor! Pesakit nie semakin lemah"_

_'Apa! Tak boleh, kita masih ada masa!"_

_"Nadi dia semakin kurang berdegup"_

_Tsuna kelihatan takut. Dia menangis teresak-esak._

_"TIDAKK! TIDAKK!"_

_Giotto terus memeluk Tsuna. Dia cuba menenangkan dia._

_"Aku tak nak mati! Tidakk!"_

_"Tsuna.. Ini takdir."_

_Tiba-tiba, muncul muka Hibari di bebola itu. Hibari tengah menangis bersendirian di sebuah verenda sambil menyebut 'Tsuna'._

_Tsuna semakin cemas dan meronta-ronta untuk dilepaskan dari Giotto_

_"Hibarii! Hibari-san! Hibarii!"_

_"TSUNAYOSHI!"_

_Dengan serta-merta Tsuna terbangun. Hibari telah berada di sisinya._

_"K...yoya-san...bayi...macam mana dengan bayi?"_

_Hibari menyentuh perut Tsuna._

_"Bayi..."_

_"Selamat!"_

_Sememangnya Tsuna. Walaupun dirinya hampir-hampir saja maut tadi namun keselamatan bayinya adalah keutamaannya._

_Tsuna berasa lega. Akibat terlalu lega dia mula berasa penat dan terus pengsan._

_"Tsunayoshi!"_

_Hibari sempat menyambut isterinya itu sebelum dia jatuh. Hibari meletakkan Tsuna perlahan-lahan ke tilam. Tsuna sangat letih. Sebab itu dia menjadi begitu. Hibari secara tidak sedar berdoa agar isteri dan anaknya selamat. Hibari berdoa? Dia pasti tidak pernah lakukannya._

* * *

_Pada malam itu, Gokudera tidur dengan lena. Dia terlalu penat merisaukan keadaan Tsuna sehinggakan lupa hendak tidur. Kebetulan, dia terjumpa sebuah bilik kosong di hospital itu. Oleh kerana terlalu penat untuk balik rumah, dia terus menggunakan bilik tersebut._

_Dia tidak pasti apa yang berlaku selepas itu, beberapa jam selepas Gokudera terlelap, dia terasa badannya agak hangat. Seperti, ada seseorang tengah memeluknya. Gokudera terus membuka matanya walaupun terasa agak berat._

_"Selamat pagi, Gokudera"_

_Gokudera berasa terlalu terkejut akan apa yang dilihatnya._

_"Kau! Apa yang kau nak lakukan hah! Budak baseball!"_

_Gokudera terus cuba melepaskan pelukkan Yamamoto namun Yamamoto tidak mahu melepaskannya._

_"Wei! lepaskan aku!"_

_Tiba-tiba, Yamamoto mengeratkan lagi pelukkan nya._

_"A.. apa yang kau...!"_

_Yamamoto terus mencium belakang leher Gokudera dan menahan tangannya._

_"Ah.. jangan..."_

_Tiba-tiba Yamamoto terus menanggalkan baju Gokudera._

_Muka Gokudera menjadi merah._

_"A...apa yang kau lakukan ni , hentai!" jerit Gokudera._

_Yamamoto mencapai sebuah tali yang dijumpainya tadi dan mengikat tangan Gokudera_

_Gokudera tidak dapat melawan Yamamoto dari segi kekuatan badan. Yamamoto tanpa membuang masa menletakkan tangannya kat badan Gokudera dan merasanya perlahan-lahan._

_"Gokudera, aku suka kat awak"_

_"Bodoh! Lepaskan aku!"_

_Gokudera cuba melepaskan diri dari ikatan itu namun tidak berjaya._

_"Tiba-tiba, yamamoto cuba membuka seluar Gokudera._

_"Yamamoto,..."_

_Suara Gokudera semakin sayu._

_Yamamoto terus memandang ke arah Gokudera dan agak terkejut._

_"Tolong la, berhenti..."_

_Air mata gokudera mengalir membasahi pipinya. Yamamoto yang berasa bersalah terus memberhentikan perbuatannya._

_"Ma...maaf."_

_Dia terus meleraikan ikatan Gokudera dan keluar dari bilik itu, meninggalkan Gokudera yang ketakutan dan menangis sendirian._

_Gokudera...Maaf!_

_Itulah yang difikirkan Yamamoto kini. Sementara itu, Hibari memerhatikan Tsuna yang sedang lena tidur._

* * *

_Beberapa bulan sudah berlalu, kandungan Tsuna akan dilahirkan pada bila-bila masa saja. Badan Tsuna semakin lemah. Mujurlah hanya kakinya yang hilang fungsi. Dia hanya tempang dan tubuhnya yang lain masih boleh berfungsi dengan baik. Namun tubuhnya masih terlampau lemah. Hal ini menyebabkan Hibari sangat bimbang akan keselamatan isterinya itu._

_Pada suatu hari, Tsuna sedang tidur. Dan Hibari keluar membeli barang. Tiba-tiba satu kabus yang tebal muncul lalu menyebabkan kesemua kakitangan hospital itu tertidur._

_"Tsunayoshi-kun! Tsunayoshi-kun!" panggil satu suara._

_Perlahan-lahan Tsuna terbangun dan membuka matanya. Dia ternampak akan kelibat seseorang yang seperti dikenalinya._

_"Kyo...ya-san...?"_

_"Salah!"_

_Tsuna tergamam melihat tuan suara itu._

_"Mu...kuro?"_

_Rokudo Mukuro tersenyum melihatnya._

_"Dengarnya awak mengandung?" kata Mukuro._

_Tanpa mensyaki apa-apa Tsuna hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap perutnya._

_"Tak lama lagi...Dia akan lahir. Saya dah tak sabar lagi..."_

_Tsuna nyaris mengalirkan air mata. Akan tetapi tiba-tiba,Mukuro mendekati Tsuna. Tsuna terkejut._

_Mukuro menyentuh kandungan perut Tsuna._

_"Tsuna... bayi nie..."_

_Tsuna agak tergangam melihat Mukuro._

_"... gugurkan anak ini..."_

_Tsuna makin terkejut akan ayat-ayat Mukuro. Bukan sahaja dia berasa terkejut, malah marah._

_"Aa.. Apa yang awak merepek nie!"_

_"Tsuna, dengar dulu penjelasan ku.."_

_"Jangan bergurau! Awak nak cemburu pun ada hadnya!"_

_Mukuro terus menahan tangan Tsuna._

_"Tsuna! Awak akan mati kalau awak melahirkan bayi ini!" jerit Mukuro pada Tsuna_

_Tsuna terdiam. Tiba-tiba, Tsuna teringat akan peristiwa 2 bulan lepas di mana dia hampir maut. Di situ, dia bertemu dengan Giotto dan dia dapat melihat wajah sedih Hibari dalam bebola kecil yang dipegang oleh giotto_

_"Uhh..."_

_Aku tak mahu mati. Aku tak nak tinggalkan Hibari sendirian._

_"Tsuna, ianya masih belum terlambat. Aku cintakan awak lebih dari budak burung itu. Aku cuma nak awak selamat"_

_Aku, aku nak hidup. hibari. Apa harus aku lakukan._

_"Tsuna, dengar la kataku. Aku takkan benarkan awak susah lagi"_

_Tsuna terus menolak mukuro apabila Mukuro cuba memeluknya._

_"Mukuro, aku... tak boleh.."_

_Mukuro agak terkejut akan keputusan Tsuna._

_"Tsuna...''_

_"Aku, aku tak nak bunuh bayi nie. Bayi nie, milik aku dan Hibari. Aku juga nak hidup. Jadi, aku akan berusaha agar kami berdua akan selamat."_

_Tsuna mengutumkan satu senyuman pada Mukuro. Mukuro hanya mengeluh dan mengaku kalah. Dia terus mencium dahi Tsuna._

_"Tsuna, aku tahu kau seorang yang tabah. Aku percayakan awak. Jadi, tolong jangan mati dulu."_

_Mukuro merungkaikan ilmu khayalannya. Semua orang terbangun dari tidur. Ketika Tsuna berasa lega, tiba-tiba perut Tsuna terasa amat sakit._

_"Aduh..."_

_Mukuro terkejut. Ketika itu, Hibari muncul dan terkejut melihat musuhnya berada di sisi isteri tercintanya._

_"Kau! Apa yang...!"_

_Namun serangan Hibari terhenti apabila melihat Tsuna yang sedang mengerang kesakitan._

_"Tsunayoshi! Kenapa?"_

_Tsuna melangut lalu ternampak suami kesayangannya._

_"Sa..sakitnya...air ketuban...dah pecah!"_

_Hibari tergamam._

_"Tsunayoshi! Bertahanlah!"_

_Tsuna dibawa ke bilik bersalin dengan segera._

_"Tsunayoshi, aku di sini! Jangan takut,ya sayang!"_

_"Hibari...san..."_

_Akhirnya mereka tiba di bilik bersalin._

_"Okay, biar saya periksa salur peranakan awak dulu." kata doktor yang akan menyambut kelahiran bayi tersebut. Salur peranakan? Sejak bila Tsuna ada salur peranakan? Ini mesti kesan peluru shinuki. Memikirkan bahawa shinuki mampu menjadikan sesuatu yang menakutkan seperti ini,menyebabkan Tsuna menjadi takut._

_"Macam mana, doktor?" tanya Hibari._

_Doktor itu mengeluh._

_"Tak kira kelahiran secara normal atau cesarean, risikonya tetap sama. Terutamanya cesarean akan menyebabkan komplikasi darah. Kami tak sanggup bayangkan keputusannya..."_

_"Ka...kalau begitu...benarkan saya bersalin secara normal!" kata Tsuna secara tiba-tiba._

_Semua orang terkejut._

_"Saya dah lama...teringin untuk lahirkan bayi secara normal...seperti perempuan yang lain..."_

_"Ha..ha..." Tsuna turun naik nafas._

_"ARRRKKKKKHHH!" jerit Tsuna._

_Dia berpaut pada tangan Hibari kerana terlalu sakit. Badannya terangkat untuk menolak bayi keluar dari perutnya._

_Pada waktu inilah masalah timbul. Tsuna mula tercungap-cungap sehingga doktor terpaksa memakaikannya topeng oksigen. Mukanya sudah menjadi begitu pucat dan tak terdaya untuk menolak bayi itu. Hibari dan para doktor sangat bimbang akan keadaan Tsuna yang semakin lemah._

_"Ha..ha..." Tsuna turun naik nafas._

_"ARRRKKKKKHHH!" jerit Tsuna._

_Dia berpaut pada tangan Hibari kerana terlalu sakit._

_Badannya terangkat untuk menolak bayi keluar dari perutnya._

_Pada waktu inilah masalah timbul. Tsuna mula tercungap-cungap sehingga doktor terpaksa memakaikannya topeng oksigen. Mukanya sudah menjadi begitu pucat dan tak terdaya untuk menolak bayi itu. Hibari dan para doktor sangat bimbang akan keadaan Tsuna yang semakin lemah._

_"Puan Hibari! Tolak!" jerit salah seorang dari doktor itu. Tsuna cuba menolak bayi itu sekuat hati namun kepala bayi itu masih tidak keluar._

_Beberapa jam kemudian, Tsuna masih tidak boleh mengeluarkan bayi. Lalu, para doktor telah membuat keputusan._

_"Doktor! Kita harus menggunakan vaccum untuk menarik bayi itu!"_

_"Ya! Saya tahu!" kata doktor itu._

_Lalu mereka memasang alat vaccum pada salur peranakan Tsuna lalu menyebabkan Tsuna terasa bayinya sedang ditarik._

_"Argghh!" jerit Tsuna._

_Tsuna tiada pilihan selain menolak bayi itu._

_"Ya! Push macam itu!" jerit doktor-doktor untuk memberi semangat._

_Pada waktu itu jugalah, kecemasan berlaku. Degupan jantung Tsuna menurun. Doktor mula kelam kabut untuk menyelamatkan terpaksa memberi CPR kepada Tsuna. Badan Tsuna terhentak kuat. Hibari terkejut melihat isterinya sudah mula tidak sedarkan diri._

_"Doktor! Isteri saya!"_

_"Tak guna! Cepat selamatkan dia! Yang lain uruskan bayi itu!" jerit doktor._

_Suasana menjadi kelam kabut._

_"Doktor! Kepala bayi..."_

_Doktor dan Hibari terkejut._

_"Dah keluar..."_

_Bunyi tangisan bayi kedengaran._

_"Tahniah! Seorang bayi perempuan yang sihat!" kata doktor sambil menyerahkan bayi itu kepada Hibari yang tergamam._

_Hibari segera mengambil bayi itu._

_"Seorang...bayi...Anak...aku...Aku...seorang bapa..."_

_Hibari menoleh ke arah Tsuna._

_"Tsunayoshi! Bayi...dah lahir! Anak kita...dah lahir!"_

_Tsuna terbangun apabila terdengar bunyi tangisan bayi._

_"I...tu...bayi...anak kita?"_

_"Ya! Seorang bayi perempuan yang sihat!"_

_Tsuna tersenyum tawar. Dia tercungap-cungap kepenatan. Rasa sakitnya masih ada._

_"Ya...dia...comel.."_

_Hibari mendekatkan bayi itu kepada Tsuna._

_"Marilah, dukung anak ini!"_

_Tsuna tersenyum namun ketika dia cuba menghulurkan tangannya, tangannya terjatuh._

_"Tsuna...yoshi?"_

_"TSUNAYOSHHHIIIIII!"_

_"Jangan risau! Dia cuma tertidur akibat kepenatan!Jangan risau!" kata doktor itu. Hibari berasa lega. Dia fikir, dia betul-betul akan kehilangan Tsuna tadi._

* * *

_Di luar bahagian bilik kecemasan, keluarga dan rakan-rakan serta para pengawas menunggu di luar. Emak Tsuna kelihatan risau._

_"Emm, Emak Sawada kan?"_

_Tiba-tiba, Chrome datang ke arah tempat emak Tsuna tengah duduk._

_"Emm, ye?"_

_"Jangan risau akan Tsuna lagi."_

_"eh?"_

_"Awak akan tahu kemudian."_

_Tiba-tiba, pintu bilik kecemasan terbuka. Kelihatan seorang doktor tengah bersedia membawa berita yang di nantikan oleh mereka yang menunggu disana. Emak Tsuna merupakan orang pertama menanyakan soalan kepada doktor itu._

_"Doktor, bagaimana anak saya?"_

_Doktor hanya mengelengkan kepala. Semua terus kelihatan makin risau._

_"Dia sudah kepenatan dan dan ibu, dua-duanya selamat!"_

_Semua terus terlonjak kegembiraan. Emak Tsuna hampir pitam kerana terlalu gembira akan berita itu._

_"Tahniah, anak anda berjaya melahirkan seorang anak gadis yang sihat"_

_Gokudera menahan air matanya._

_Ketua memang hebat. Dia memang kuat!_

_"Jadi, bila kami dapat lawat dia?"_

_"Jadi, bila kami dapat lawat dia?" Dino mengajukan soalan pada doktor tersebut._

_"Em. Buat sementara waktu, para pelawat lain tidak dibenarkan masuk kecuali emak kepada Sawada, salah, seharusnya panggil dia Puan Hibari. Para pelawat lain dilarang masuk. "_

_Emak Tsuna terus berdiri dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju ke bilik sakit Tsuna. Disitu, dia ternampak anaknya tidur dengan lenanya. Manakala, Hibari tidur bersebelahan . kedua-dua mereka memeluk anak mereka yang baru sahaja dilahirrkan itu. Puan Sawada tidak berhenti tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu._

_Dia mendekati katil Tsuna secara senyap dan mencium pipi Tsuna._

_"Tahniah, awak berjaya menjadi seorang emak kepada bayi awak. Emak berasa bangga akan awak, Tsuna!"_

_Puan Sawada terus membiarkan mereka tidur dan pergi dari situ secara senyap._

_Dalam tidur, Tsuna termimpikan sesuatu yang indah. Dalam mimpi itu, dia dan Hibari tengah bahagia di atas katil mereka sambil bermain bersama anak mereka._

_"Hiba... Kyoya-san."_

_"ye?"_

_"Aku rasa amat bahagia"_

_"Heh."_

_Hibari terus cium Tsuna dengan lembut._

_"Aku pun. "_

* * *

_Sudah dua bulan peristiwa itu berlalu. Bukan sahaja Tsuna selamat melahirkan anak, malah, kakinya juga pulih. Tsuna sudah dibenarkan pulang dari hospital._

_Buat pertama kalinya, Tsuna tiba di rumah milik dia dan Hibari. Kini, bertambah seorang lagi ahli keluarga mereka. Tsuna berasa amat gembira._

_Pada malam itu, setelah Tsunayuki tidur, Tsuna dan hibari dating kat verenda rumah. Mereka melihat bintang bersam-sama sekali lagi. Bila melihat pemandangan itu, Tsuna teringat peristiwa dimana dia dan hibari pertama kali membuat itu. Dia terus berasa malu._

_=/=_

_Tiba-tiba, Hibari memeluk Tsuna. Badan Tsuna makin terasa hangat._

_"Tsuna, aku nak seorang lagi anak."_

_"Ee... Ehhh!"_

_Muka Tsuna semakin merah._

_"Hibari, aku tak mampu la."_

_"Heh, gurau aje la."_

_Tsuna berasa geram dan mencubit Hibari._

_"Aduh!"_

_"Cis, aku fikir awak serius."_

_Hibari mengeluarkan aura gelapnya._

_"Berani awak cubit suami awak?"_

_Tsuna terus takut._

_"Hiii...! "_

_Hibari terus mengangkat Tsuna seperti seorang puteri dan terus membawanya ke katil mereka._

_"Hi...Hibari..."_

_Hibari terus mendekatkan mukanya dengan Tsuna. Mereka saling memandang dan kemudian tertawa._

_"Awak nampak sangat cantik, Tsuna."_

_Tsuna tidak dapat menahan gelaknya. Dia terus memeluk Hibari dan menciumnya_

_"Hibari, aku cintakan awak"_

_Hibari terus membalas ciuman tersebut_

_"Tsuna, panggil aku Kyoya."_

_"Hehe, baiklah, Kyoya."_

_Walaupun Tsuna sudah pulih, dia masih lagi cepat berasa penat. Oleh itu Hibari sentiasa menyayanginya. Sudah 5 tahun berlalu, wajah Tsunayuki semakin serupa dengan Tsuna walaupun rambutnya semakin serupa dengan Hibari._

_Akan tetapi, kisah cinta ini tidak tamat begitu saja._

* * *

_Pada suatu hari, Tsunayuki dalam perjalanan pulang dari tadikanya. Dia terserempak dengan Pakcik Takeshi dan Abang Hayatonya. Dia yang masih kecil tidak mengetahui apa yang dilakukan oleh dua orang itu. Dia terus berjalan pulang ke rumah._

_"Mak, saya dah pulang!" kata Tsunayuki._

_'Ah, Tsunayuki-chan! Selamat pulang!" sambut ibunya, Tsuna._

_"Mak, tadi..."_

_"Em?" tanya Tsuna yang baru saja selesai menjemur kain._

_"Saya ternampak Pakcik Takeshi dan Abang Hayato...mulut dengan mulut...lekat..."kata budak berusia 5 tahun itu._

_"Pruuu~!" Hibari yang kebetulan sedang minum teh terkejut lalu tersembur teh. Tsuna turut terkejut._

_"Rupanya...mereka juga..." kata Tsuna berpeluh._

_~the end~_


End file.
